


Whispers

by Latias24 (Latiwings)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latias24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll forever hear those whispers, as long as he lives. It haunts him even now, but he gets a break, once in a while. Minor Enkaze, Kazemaru's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> General timeline :: A year or two after FFI, when they are in High School

He hears whispers.

Whispers of defeat, whispers of his own failures, whispers of his limits, whispers of his mistakes. Sometimes, it's laughter, cruel, mocking giggles at his weaknesses, and they are always in  **his**  own voice.

But mostly, he hears whispers.

It comes to him in the middle of those restless nights, those nights where the moon seems too bright and keeps him from the world of dreams, night where he cries and hides those tears away because he's suppose to be okay, now,  _ **isn't he?**_

_(Whispers of power, whispers in his mind)_

He could remember how  _ **warm**_  the Crystal had felt like, how the energy had boiled in his blood, how the whispers have cleaned all the rational thoughts from his head, wiped his feelings clean and leave him  _ **blank**_ , only with that thirst to reach for more more _ **more**_  but he could never reach them because he never could.

And that's sad.

_(Whispers, whispers)_

It's so long ago, now, he's in high school and laughing and going through puberty like every other teen. Enjoying life and playing soccer, like he always does, besides Endou, always Endou, because their circle is him,  _ **isn't it?**_

Inazuma Japan is nothing but one big circle, and it revolves around Endou and it's like a solar system, in which their beloved captain is bright, like the sun, and Kazemaru thinks he must be Pluto, so far, so distinct, there, but not really there either. It's not the best description, but it's certainly apt, in his mind.

_(The whispers leave him feeling so cold, so very **cold** )_

He never tells, never even hints, giving them his smile, his reassurance, even if he could still  _hear_  the whispers at the back of his head. Whispering just how foolish, how idiotic he had been, to reject the Crystal, all because of that boy, that one boy, their captain, EndouEndou _Endou_ -

 **Mamoru**.

All because of him.

Him, and his  _God Hand_ , who had pulled him out from the clutches of that Crystal, even if he had been the cause of why Kazemaru had chosen to accept that accursed stone, even if Kazemaru had chosen to do so willingly.

But then, Endou would look at him and smile and with his cheery grin says,  **"Let's play soccer!"**  and Kazemaru would feel that weak, reassuring smile on his face melt away, becoming a warmer one, something special, just for him, and the defender would nod and agree and feel the whispers melting away to nothing but something comforting, something  _ **safe**_.

_(The whispers shrieks and screams and fade. It will be back, but not **now**.)_

He hears whispers.

It's always there, clearest when he feels vulnerable, brightest and cruelest when he feels down. It stabs and laughs and mocks and giggles, but ultimately, he hears Endou calling for his name and gently, he whispers the captain's name back and suddenly, everything is quiet again.

And that's enough.


End file.
